


Drowning

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Pass out, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Going at a party with a broken heart wasn’t a good idea. While your trying to drown your problem, Tom’s watching over you.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Drowning

The music was deafening and the lights hurt your head. Or maybe it was just the alcohol rushing through your nervous system. 

You didn't know how many drinks you had, and to be honest you didn't care. You needed to forget. 

Forget that you had just been dumped in the most cowardly and disgusting way possible. To forget that you were alone once again and despite the fact that you knew it was going to happen, you were sad. 

Fortunately, tonight was a party! One of your friends had invited you for a drink and to celebrate the fact that she had just found a new job. There were several of your friends there but you weren't looking at them, too busy looking at your reflection in the mojito you were drinking.

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped up and down and snorted when your head hurt terribly and then turned around. 

You saw Tom, smiling brightly at you. 

“Good evening, Y/N! It's been a long time, how have you been?” 

“Tom!” You exclaimed a little too loudly, clumsily putting one hand on his shoulder. “I'm glad to see you! My favourite actor, my long time friend!” 

Tom's smile wavered a little when he realised that you weren’t at your first drink. 

“Are you all right?” he asked again. 

You weren't the type to drink like that. Sure, you liked to drink now and then, to celebrate or just to relax, but you didn't like to lose control. You avoided getting drunk, saying that the disadvantages far outweighed the benefits. 

But tonight, it seems you've forgotten that rule. 

“Yeah! Right on! Let's party!!!” You cried out, almost losing your balance. 

Tom stabilized you on your feet and gave you a slight upset smile. He quickly went to greet the party guests but always kept an eye on you. The hours were ticking and you still hadn't moved from your place at the bar. The waiter seemed annoyed to see you here, but he continued to serve you anyway, not wanting you to cause a scandal. 

Watching you all night, Tom decided it was time for you to go home. He couldn't enjoy the party, knowing that you were getting drunk. He couldn't figure out why you wanted to get yourself in such a state, but he felt compelled to stop it. He then approached the bar, you were half asleep on the counter. 

He gently put a hand on your shoulder and you suddenly woke up and jumped up. 

“Come on, Y/N, let's get you home.” he said gently. 

You moaned in protest, muttering incoherent words about partying and having fun but let your guardian angel guide you out. You were too drunk to understand anything. 

As he waited for a taxi on the sidewalk, Tom watched you, looking unhappy. 

“Why are you getting yourself into such a state, Y/N?” He asked, a little angry. 

Once again, incoherent words came out of your mouth, incomprehensible. Tom frowned and looked at you more attentively. His anxiety increased when he noticed that you were shaking strongly and that your lips were beginning to turn blue. 

“Are you cold?” 

You frowned, put one hand on your belly and turned you over to vomit violently. Tom came immediately to help you by holding your hair and stroking your back, trying to soothe the bad moment. 

“I don't feel well.” You manage to whisper. 

And just before Tom could ask you any questions, you collapsed on the pavement. Tom caught up with you before your head could hit the asphalt and placed you safely on the ground. 

“Y/N! Y/N?”

He tried to wake you up but nothing worked, you were unconscious. He saw that your breathing was slow, much too slow to be normal. He really panicked when your breathing stopped for several long seconds and then resumed. 

Just as he was taking out his phone to call an ambulance, a taxi stopped in front of you. The driver got out to see if you were okay and Tom asked him to take you to the nearest hospital as soon as possible. 

Tom took you in his arms and held you tightly all the way to the hospital. He was scared, afraid of losing you. And he was so mad at himself for not asking you to stop drinking sooner. Tom had been your friend for over 10 years, but he had always had stronger feelings for you than that. Between your particular choices for men and his work, Tom had quickly realized that it would never work between you and he had never made any advances. Now he regretted it because if he had, he might have been able to change something at that party. 

He dropped you off at the hospital and you were immediately taken care of by the doctors. They asked Tom how much you had drunk but he was unable to answer. The nurse explained to him that you had alcohol poisoning because you had drunk too much and too quickly and needed to have your stomach pumped. It was painful and it might not be enough to get all the alcohol out of your system. Your condition was critical. 

3 hours of waiting. 3 hours before someone came to see him to tell him that everything went well and that you were finally awake. He rushed to your room and saw you lying on the hospital bed. You turned your head towards him when you heard the door open and as soon as you looked at each other you started to cry violently. 

Tom walked the distance between you and him and took you tightly in his arms, leaving you crying on his shoulder. You felt ashamed, silly and depressed. But Tom's presence was able to give you some relief. 

“Why did you do this, Y/N?” 

“He broke up with me.” Was all you managed to say between your sobbing. 

Tom's heart squeezed painfully. Your broken voice, your tears, he was so angry, he couldn't understand how a man could hurt you so much. 

He stayed with you all night, reassuring you, rocking you. Maybe one day you'll see that the man you need is right in front of you. 

Your soul mate, your guardian angel. 


End file.
